


陪你走过漫长岁月

by tothwithmiia



Category: Bjyx, b j y x, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothwithmiia/pseuds/tothwithmiia
Summary: 博君一肖温馨向
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship, 王一博 / 肖战
Kudos: 7





	陪你走过漫长岁月

结束在剧组的拍摄，因为明早有一场活动，王一博赶着晚班机回到北京。他换下戏服，穿上了让他最有安全感的套头帽衫，戴上口罩，戴上帽子，静悄悄地回到了家楼下。突然间他很想喝维他柠檬茶，他走进24小时便利店，拿了两盒，准备买完就上楼回家。拿出手机点开支付码，干脆利落地结账走人。把手机收回衣服口袋的时候，手机上的一个新闻app“叮”地出现了一个弹窗。上面写着“肖战粉丝举报ao3始末——”

王一博不是一个时刻关注社交网络的人，除了微信和几个新闻软件app的消息提醒他没有关掉，其他的软件统统都关掉了。也包括微博，每次他打开看到那一大堆未读消息就头疼。

以前他也是一个爱网上冲浪的人，他没关微博的消息提醒，但是后来他关掉了。

因为微博没有设置消息提醒，他老是忘记自己还有这么个社交软件，不，应该是工作软件，通常，他打开微博都是配合公司或者代言做广告，微博本质上跟钉钉之类的办公软件没有区别。他只用微博来工作，所以对微博上所谓的“大事”，他总是很后知后觉。看到这个熟悉的名字弹出来，好奇加上疑惑使他下意识就点开了这篇文章。走出24小时便利店，自动门开了，灌进来冷风，他打了个颤。现在的季节，北京的冬天还是冷得不行。

他喝着柠檬茶，粗略地扫了一眼这条新闻，脚步不自觉地停下来。刚好他停在了自动感应门的感应区域，便利店门口机械地重复着那段“欢迎光临”的开门纯音乐，他回过神来，找了个避风的角落。把文章仔仔细细地看了一遍。他发了会愣，又把这篇文章看了一遍。满篇的“肖战肖战肖战”让他仿佛都不认识这两个字了。去年还是前年，他也经历过一回这种全网对于他的负面讨论，他看过那些恶毒的、无中生有的话，很难想象藏在匿名网络后面的嘴脸是怎么样的，但字字像沾了毒药的刀子一样，疯狂地在他柔软的心脏上肆虐，他后来学会了无视恶评，结了痂的心脏自然要强壮许多。他已经很久很久没感受到这种痛了，即使这些再次幻化成刀子的话语并不是向他飞奔而来。他觉得喉头发紧，双腿有点无力，背部急需找些依靠。他沿着墙角慢慢坐下来，心一抽一抽地，都说十指连心，现在他的大拇指也在发麻。他不愿想象一直温柔敏感、心思细腻的肖战看到这些刀子般的的话语会有多难过。如果是他自己遇到这种事，他可以强迫自己别去看别去想，还能在过了很久之后将经历写成歌词。但人和人的悲喜不总是相通的。他点开肖战的微信对话框，想写些什么，去安慰，却不知道写什么。他要用什么立场去跟他说让他不要在意呢？针不扎到身上不知道痛，他很痛，但他不知道肖战有多痛。伤人的话不是倾倒在他自己身上，他没有立场去让他别伤心。在那一刻，他发现自己很爱这个人，他共情他，他痛所以他也痛。

突然他看到肖战的微信对话框头顶备注的名字“战哥”变成了“对方正在输入……”。他一个激灵，知道自己应该要怎么做了。

匆匆回到家里，打开门，客厅并不意外地亮着灯，不是那盏顶上的大灯，是沙发旁边的那盏落地灯，微弱的黄色光线笼罩着沙发上那个瘦弱的抱着双膝的男人。凌晨时分肖战被经纪人电话吵醒，经纪人告诉他现在的舆论，他不知所措，缩在沙发角落发呆。看到王一博进门，肖战思绪被拉回，习惯性地对王一博说：“你回来了。”，眼睛从暗淡变成亮闪闪的。

王一博很喜欢肖战在他回家的时候说这句话，那总是让他觉得很温暖，像是在浩渺无边的世界里披荆斩棘之后即使伤痕累累依然有人在等自己回家，有人会为自己疗伤。最让他觉得幸运的是，确实有一个人在等他回家。

他迫不及待上前紧紧地抱住肖战，肖战也更用力地抱住他，俩人像要把对方揉入骨血一样，他知道该怎么做了，两个人心照不宣，只是抱着对方。不需说任何话，他们都知道，无论多难，即使全世界都离自己远去，在这儿还有人在等着，还有对方会陪自己走过漫长岁月，他们，不必害怕。

王一博的降噪耳机正好放着歌，里面温柔治愈的男声吟唱：

要怎么探寻  
要多么幸运  
才敢让你发觉你并不孤寂  
当我还可以再跟你飞行  
环游是无趣  
至少可以  
陪着你

FIN


End file.
